The Real World: Vienna
by lil-sakura423
Summary: "This is the story of seven strangers, picked to live in a house and have their lives taped. To find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real. The Real World! Vienna!"
1. Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer: So I am finally coming out of my writer's hiatus. I deeply apologize to all of those that have been following my previous stories and have yet to see any results/updates but I promise you I will get on them ASAP. Now I do not (unfortunately) own any of these lovely characters or the idea of said Real World alternate reality. However, I would like to give a big shout out to MTV and Hidekaz for coming up with the ideas and to me for thinking of merging them together. Although I do warn you there is quite a bit of out of character-ness in this fic as they are just normal humans,** **NOT** **countries. Also the scenes will be a bit short and choppy as that's how it is really on reality TV stations** **(think of it as camera shift changes). So don't take it personally okay? So sit back, relax and enjoy this roller coaster right of Hetalia reality TV.** **That is all. :)**

Sneak Peek

Meet and Greet

_"This is the story of seven strangers, picked to live in a house and have their lives taped. To find out what happens when people stop being polite, and start getting real. The Real World! Vienna!"_

The Vienna International Airport, located in Schwechat, 11 miles southeast of central Vienna, is the busiest and largest airport in Austria. But today, it was extremely busy as camera crews bustled all over the place following what seemed like seven foreign tourists around the baggage claim areas. All arriving at different times of the day kept the curiosity of the local city dwellers flowing as to what event was happening in their already eventful abode.

A tall voluptuous brunette with long hair curled at the ends pulled her black sunglasses from her face exposing her bright green eyes and looked around curiously for some sort of sign as to where she was to be going. She wore a green military styled dress that cut off right above the knee and her white undershirt cami left much to the imagination as to what was underneath. This wasn't the first time she had been to Vienna. In fact, she used to live her on and off back when she was younger and in love with a man who now she had barely any relations with. She held up her hand and waved at the man in the black suit standing outside of the limo holding a sign with her name on it.

"Hello!" she smiled and pulled her luggage along behind her before as her brown pumps clinked against the concrete. She held out her hand and shook the driver's own as he tipped his hat to her and opened the door.

"We were awaiting your arrival Mrs. Hedervary. Glad to see that you have made it safely." The driver informed her as he grabbed her luggage and began loading it into the back of the limo.

"Please call me Elizabeta. But...We?" She asked as she peeked into the open door of the limo and raised an eyebrow before slipping in. Her small hand bag rested in her lap as she got herself situated before looking up to notice there was another girl sitting across from her.

The short curly blonde haired girl looked up at Elizabeta with green almond shaped eyes and a smile. Her hair had a red ribbon tied in it that matched her red tank halter top. Her form fitting denim jeans were slightly destroyed as the frayed fabric tickled against her exposed feet that were resting upon red flip flops. "Hi! You must be Elizabeta. I'm Bella." she introduced extending her hand.

"Hi Bella. Nice to meet you!" Elizabeta smiled and nodded her head taking the hand and shaking it. "I'm so excited. I used to live here in Vienna YEARS ago. And now I'm finally back and it's going to be great to see how much everything has changed over the years."

Bella nodded and looked to the driver as he motioned to the ladies that they were going to be taking off shortly. "I'm excited too. I mean I don't normally do random and spontaneous things like this but at least I will have a beautiful tour guide like you to show me the way!" She laughed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh don't flatter me just so you can find out where all the good hang out spots are." Elizabeta teased and shook her head. "No I'm just kidding. I just know we will have a blast. Hopefully our other roommates are just as cool as we are."

"Honestly I hope the other roommates aren't as horrible as this wanker," A tall messy blonde haired man grumbled as he pulled his luggage up the side walk to the entrance of the massive shore house like condo. "I don't even know why I let the council talk me into this mess either." He frowned and then turned his nose up to the air. "Arthur you need a summer vacation. You need to better interact and learn more about the other people of the nations we work with. Stop hiding out on this island and get culturally competent." He mocked in a fake authoritative tone."Bah. I could have just as easily vacationed with the royal family. I am their eyes and ears publicist after all."

"Move you bastard! Are you just going to stand there talking with yourself the whole day? Or are you going to go inside like a normal person?" A voice came from Arthur's side. Glaring brown eyes belonging to an olive complexion brunette male stared into him waiting for him to move out of the way.

"My name is not bastard Vargas. My name is Arthur," he corrected before pulling up his suitcase handles and walking up to the door of the summer home unlocking the door and walking in.

"Yeah yeahyeah whatever, and don't call me Vargas. My name is Lovino. God get it right." he huffed and looked around the large foyer way that led into the main hall of the summer home. It was a wide two story, three bedroom building with a deck back yard complete with a grill, swimming pool, jacuzzi and various patio furniture including a hammock swung up between two tall trees.

The kitchen was fully stocked with all new equipment and appliances that are attached to the island that separated the kitchen from the open dining room area. Outside of the dining room was a pathway that lead to the phone and confessionals room. To the other side of the dining room was a pathway that lead to a stair case to the second floor.

"This place is pretty incredible," Arthur said looking around as he gave himself a tour of the house and Lovino uninvitingly followed after. They then eventually got to the bedrooms and looked around at the set ups. One bedroom was purplish pink and had three bedrooms in it with a vanity, bathroom and large closet. The other two bedrooms had two sets of beds in them and was connected through a shared shower room.

"Alright. I pick the red room. You can have the blue room," Lovino said looking at him and walking into the red room unpacking his luggage on top of the bed closest to the window.

"Fine by me. I didn't want to room with you anyways," Arthur said walking through the bathroom and into the blue room. He sighed and laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Just then the doorbell rang. He sat up and walked over to the red room and poked his head in. "Who is that?"

"Do I look like I fucking know? I just got here the same time as you genius," Lovino rolled his eyes and he began laying out his pants and shirts to hang up in the closet.

"I meant look out the window you git. The view from there is to the front door," he pointed and then shook his head. "Ugh. Never mind I'll go answer the door."

Turning around Arthur walked out of the rooms and down to the front door. Opening the door he looked to the two strangers standing in front of him.

On the left was a short, slim young man with short black hair and even darker brown eyes. He had a very reserved sort of nature about him as he smiled to Arthur when they made brief eye contact. Next to him was an even shorter girl with long brown hair pinned back with a pink flower and bright brown eyes. The two Asians slightly bowed their head to Arthur before motioning to the luggage behind them.

"You must be two of the other roommates," Arthur concluded and smiled stepping aside to let them in. "I'm Arthur."

"I'm Kiku," the short man informed as they walked past him. "Nice to meet you Arthur."

"And my name is Mei. Nice to meet you Arthur! Are you the only one that has arrived at the house here so far?" She asked as she slipped by him and pulled her luggage into the main room as the three of them got acquainted.

"Oh no. There is another gentleman upstairs but that would be the farthest thing from what I would call him from his crude behavior," Arthur said shaking his head a bit. "But let me give you the tour. The place is pretty phenomenal."

Once Arthur was finished giving the tour he brought them up to the bedrooms and introduced Lovino to Mei and Kiku. "So Kiku. How about you stay in the blue room with me?" Arthur suggested and watched as Mei walked off to the purple room to get situated as she waited for the other girls to arrive.

Kiku nodded his head. "Alright sounds good to me." He agreed as he walked into the blue room and began unpacking.

"Mei. I'm starving. Do you think you could make food with me?" Lovino asked as he leaned against the doorway watching her unpack.

Mei looked up at him and smiled nodding her head. "Of course." she giggled and walked over to him. It's amazing how badly Arthur was talking about Lovino. He didn't seem very mean at all. Maybe they all just got off on the wrong foot. "What did you want to make?" she asked as she followed him down to the kitchen.

"Well where I come from, when everyone gets together for the first time we have a big potluck like dinner. Somewhat of a family dinner. Coming together to get to know each other and talk about you know...stuff." Lovino explained. "Call it an Italian thing." he grinned.

"That sounds really nice!" Mei smiled pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. "I think it's something we should do weekly. You know. Like on Sunday's or something. Isn't that usually what Italian's do?"

Lovino laughed a little and nodded as he raided through the pantry and the fridge. "You seem to know your stuff. I like that. You just might be okay yet." he smiled.

Mei laughed again and began setting up the pots and pans as they put together various ingredients to begin cooking the meal with.

Arthur looked over to Kiku and placed his photo frames on his night stand. "So what brings you here? You seem pretty quiet, reserved. Perhaps a bit shy to be at a place like this."

Kiku laughed. "Well I guess it was just something that was decided at the last minute. I mean I've never done anything outside of my comfort zone really so..."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah I'm in the same boat. Except I feel like I was almost forced here against my will instead of planned like the others."

A loud sound from the front of the house caught their attention.

"HELLO! Anyone home?!" A female voice called from the front door that was now seemingly wide open. "Bella and Liz are here!"

Lovino, Mei, Arthur and Kiku walked over to the large foyer and smiled greeting the two girls that had finally showed up to the house. Lovino, however, was standing back a bit as he stared at the two. Arthur noticed this but then quickly picked up on the fact that he wasn't staring at them both but more particularly at Bella.

"She's quite the beauty isn't she?" Arthur whispered to him and nudged him a bit with him elbow to keep him from drooling all over the wooden floor.

Lovino shook his head and closed his mouth looking to Arthur with a glare. "I...I don't know what you're talking about. And keep your voice down will you?" He pouted and crossed his arms.

Arthur could only grin as he walked over to the two ladies and grabbed their luggage. "Well hopefully you lovely ladies are hungry. It appears that Mei and Lovino are planning to prepare a nice meal for the house."

Elizabeta smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Sounds like it's going to be a very relaxing first day. Which is great because I want to get to know each and everyone of you!"

After Mei quickly gave the tour the three girls made their way up to the purple room to begin gossiping leaving the men to continue the cooking.

Everything seemed to be going along smoothly when they all sat around the table to prepare to eat the food that was almost ready to serve. Lovino grinned taking his apron off as he set the final dish on the table and grabbed the wine bottle. "Alright. Time to christen this kitchen and pop the top off this wine bottle Italian style."

Elizabeta then stood up and looked around the table holding up her hand. "Wait! Aren't we missing someone?!" She announced before taking a head count. "Six...there is supposed to be seven of us right?"

Bella thought for a moment and nodded. "Oh you're right. Well. Maybe they dropped out at the last second. Or maybe the flight got delayed?"

As if right on cue the doorbell rang and the door opened. "Wow something smells GREAT in here! Someone cooking something? Hopefully I can have some!" a young male voice laughed and carried through the house like a melody.

"In the dining room area! Come join us you're just in time!" Elizabeta smiled a knowingly smile to the rest of the group.

A tall young male with short dusty blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind square framed glasses walked into the dining area and smiled to the group. He was nicely built and wore jeans and a Guess t-shirt. "Hello everyone! My name is Alfred Jones. You can call me Al for short if you like."

Elizabeta stood up and walked over to Alfred and smiled holding out her hand and shaking his. He certainly was easy on the eyes and could be her new potential workout partner. "Hello Alfred. My name is Elizabeta Hedervary." she giggled a bit. There was a slight pause as he looked behind her to the others waiting to be introduced. "Oh right. This is Arthur Kirkland, Lovino Vargas, Kiku Honda, Mei Xiao and Bella...come to think of it Bella I never got your last name."

Bella was about to answer when she was interrupted by Alfred's sudden outburst.

Alfred nodded and then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up. "I got it!"

Lovino looked to Alfred confused and raised an eyebrow. Clearly irritated that he was still holding the unopened bottle of when. "Got what?"

Alfred laughed. "Your names! Wait wait let me try this." he said and then pointed to each person as he continued. "Lizzy, Artie, Vinny, Zoom, Mimi and B."

"Vinny? Vinny?" Lovino asked before thinking for a moment and then rolling his eyes shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever. If that's how you're going to remember it."

Elizabeta began bursting out into laughter as Arthur stood up shaking his head. "Hold on for one minute. Where the bloody hell did you get...Artie from? It's Arthur, not...Artie." he said with a shiver.

"And just to clarify," Kiku sat up and looked to Alfred confused. "How did you get Zoom from Kiku? None of the letters even match?"

Alfred looked to Arthur and frowned. "You mean no one has ever called you Artie before?"

"Well my grandmother but she's the ONLY one that can get away with it. Well that and my girlfriend." Arthur explained.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lovino asked looking to Arthur genuinely confused.

"Why is that so surprising?" Arthur asked placing a hand down on the table.

"Uh excuse me," Kiku interrupted. "Zoom?" He reminded.

Alfred laughed. "Oh right. You know your last name is Honda. And the slogan is Zoom Zoom right?" he asked.

Lovino burst out into laughter. "You fucking idiot. That's Mazda! Even I knew that and I don't even drive foreign cars!"

Alfred thought for a moment and laughed. "Oh my God you're right! How embarrassing." He smiled and then walked over to the table and sat down. "Whatever. Let's just eat! I'm STARVING!"

And just like that the roommates sat down for their first dinner. Unaware of the crazy antics, shenanigans, relationships, heartbreak and drama that was to happen next...

* This season on the Real World: Vienna *

~Camera cuts to the gang walking around town in the middle of the bustling day.~

_Elizabeta: Here we are in beautiful downtown Vienna!_

_All while taking a picture together in front of the fountain square: WHOOOOO!_

_Alfred: Man this place is beautiful! Tonight I say we PARTY! *Raises fist in the air*_

~Camera cuts to the gang preparing for a night out on the town flashing between different scenes before they all load up in a large taxi cab. The camera then zooms in on a night club Flex as the music is bumping and the drinks are flowing.~

_Mei: Oh my God! Look at the guys! They can't dance to save their lives! _

_Bella: That's because Arthur is so drunk he can't even stand! *laughs and points at him*_

_Elizabeta: *sitting at the bar_ _with Alfred talking before taking another shot with him and pulling him out to the dance floor. Turning around she dances up on him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him*_

_Lovino, Mei, Bella: OOOOOOOH!_

*Camera flashes to the next morning in the confessionals room where Elizabeta is sitting in the chair still in her party clothes with her hair and makeup a runny mess.*

_Elizabeta: Crap...I think I hooked up with Alfred last night._

_*_Camera flashes to a luxury hotel and zooms in on the sign that reads Sacher Hotel*

_Handsome man in a suit: Welcome to your first day of work. My name is Roderich and I will be your new boss._

*Camera flashes to the gang working in the hotel restaurant serving the guests and helping with preparing the meals. The camera then pans to the roommates back in the house as different conversations flash by*

_Elizabeta: *looks to Alfred* What happened last night?_

_Lovino: *In the confessionals room* I think...I like her. I think I like Bella. *shows flashes of the two hanging out around town and going to lunch at a café.*_

_Kiku: *looks to Mei who was sitting across from him at the playing card table and smiles* So. Shall we go on a date?_

_Arthur: *hangs up the phone and walks to his room with tears in his eyes.*_

_Alfred: *Walks into his room.* Artie...what's wrong?_

_Arthur: My girlfriend...she...dumped me._

_Alfred: Don't worry. I know just the cure for that. *smiles*_

*Camera flashes to the four guys out at a bar laying pool and drinking beers laughing and having a good time. Arthur appears drunk and walks out to the patio with Alfred.*

_Arthur: Thank you. I really needed this._

_Alfred: It's no problem. That's what friends are... *was interrupted by Arthur's lips pressing against his.*_

*Camera cuts back to the house.*

_Elizabeta: *Throwing plastic cups and kitchen ware at Arthur who was in the living room.* How fucking dare you?! You KNEW Alfred and I had a thing! Why would you kiss him!_

_Bella: Lovino...I don't know if we should try to be more than friends..._

_Mei: Lizzy. Maybe have you ever thought that maybe Alfred was...homosexual?_

_Arthur: There! I admit it Alfred! I like you okay! I like you! What do you say to that?!_

_Kiku: *Narrates as the screen goes black.* And to think we all started off so well. *camera rewinds all flashes back to the night of the first dinner.*_

**Episode 1 Coming Soon!**

(Hope you guys enjoyed the sneak peek of this new season of the Real World! Stay tuned to see what happens and let me know what you would like to see! Signing off!)


	2. Episode 1 - The City of Music and Dreams

**Coming Soon!**


	3. Episode 2 - Gluten Tag!

**Coming soon!**


	4. Episode 3 - Blame It On The

**Coming soon!**


	5. Episode 4 - Heart Break Hotel

**Coming soon!**


	6. Episode 5 - Season Finale

**Coming Soon!**


	7. Episode 6 - Reunion Special

**Coming soon!**


End file.
